Mad Love
by redsandhoods
Summary: With Emma and Regina's help, Jefferson plans to find his long lost love, Grace's mom. Along the journey sparks will ignite between all 3 characters along with one to be introduced. Not every character's curse was the same. Mad Swan. Love triangles.


Her blonde hair danced with the wind as she sped down the highway with the windows down. Her yellow buggy looked like lightning as it cut through the leaves on the deserted road, racing past evergreens. She wasn't sure what he was trying to pull, but she was not having it. She had called Mary Margaret's phone and Jefferson had answered, telling her to come to his mansion. It was only a couple of months ago when he had kidnapped Mary Margaret, and Emma was far from trusting the Mad Hatter.

She arrived in front of his mansion and raced out of her car. She ran to the front doors and approached the front doors when they abruptly opened, revealing Jefferson in black attire.

"Good evening, Emma, I must say you made incredible time. I only called you ten minutes ago." Jefferson addressed her as she ducked under his arm, entering his house, beginning her search for her mom.

"Where is she, Jefferson?" She demanded as she darted around the living room and made her way to the kitchen. Jefferson chuckled, having closed the front doors and followed in her footsteps. "This isn't funny, Jefferson, what have you done with her?" Emma's voice started out strong but got weak. He chuckled, why did he chuckle? Suddenly, it felt as if she was hit like a brick, when Emma realized that this could be just like last time. Where he had drugged her and kept her hostage as well. This was a trap. "Oh no," She muttered under her breath. She had to find another way. Get David involved, let someone know she came. She swung around and took a stride but smashed right into Jefferson himself.

"Something wrong?" He asked, as she looked at him, she suddenly became aware at how close they were, just inches apart. She reached for her belt, but Jefferson was a second faster, pulling her gun out and holding it in his hands. "You won't be needing this, I just want to talk."

"You want to talk? Tell me where she is." Emma ordered, staggering back but standing her ground.

Jefferson smiled, "She isn't here, Emma, it's just you and me." He placed the fun in the back of his pants.

"What are you talking about?" Emma looked around, confused, how could she not be here?

"Your mother seemed to have left her phone at Granny's, it was really no problem, I told her I'd get it to her." Jefferson said as he pulled a phone out of his back pocket. "I assume you'd be willing to get it back to her?" Emma stared at him and the phone, trying to decide whether to grab it and make a run for it, or just to run for it in general, it's just a phone. "I'm going to give it to you after we have a little chat, you see, I need your help with something."

"Magic is back, Jefferson, I am of no use to you." Emma threw out her hands as she spoke, not understanding what she could possibly be used for.

"Yes, Emma, magic is back. And that means that I might be able to get my family back." He answered.

"You do have your family back! Grace moved in, everything is good for you!" Emma looked at the phone and the door, trying to make an escape plan.

"I had a wife, Emma." Jefferson said, his expression becoming softer. Emma stopped creating an escape route and stared at him.

"A wife? Where is she?" Emma asked, curious.

"She-she isn't here. I don't really want to discuss details, but I think she can come back."

"From the dead? No matter how dreary you may or may not find me, I am not the Grim Reaper, Jefferson, I do not bring people back from the dead. I bring people back from jail, sometimes. It's very different."

"Shut up." Jefferson ordered. Emma stopped talking, gaping at Jefferson in shock. "I think Regina has the power to bring her back." Jefferson took a small step closer to Emma, closing the gap between them once again. He slowly pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and cupped her face, "And you're going to convince her to help me."

"Me? Convince Regina? She hates me." Emma couldn't help herself from letting out a giggle. Regina hadn't even spoken to Emma since magic came back two days ago. There was no way she could get her to do anything she didn't already want to.

"Hate is a strong emotion, Emma-"

"I know it, I hate you." Emma interrupted.

Jefferson moved his finger to Emma's lips, silencing her. "And sometimes the line between hate and love can become very blurred." Emma parted her lips to speak, but Jefferson continued, "You and Regina have more in common then you think. Both of you are strong, independent, and stubborn. But most importantly, you both care very much for Henry. You will be around each other more and more, you do have some redeeming qualities, you know."

Emma grabbed Jefferson's finger and pulled it away from her lips, "What are you saying? That Regina is going to fall in love with me and give me anything I want? Why would I do this for you anyway?"

"I'm saying that Regina is going to want to keep you happy if she is going to be spending a lot of time with you, which she will be, I assure you. Henry misses you." Jefferson smiled, and Emma couldn't help but smile too, she had been trying to reach for Henry for two days without any luck. "As for why you should do this, it wouldn't be just for me, it would be for your mother too."

"Mary Margaret?" It was still strange for her to think of her friend as her mother. "What does she have to do with any of this?" Emma inquired.

"My wife is your aunt, your mother's sister." Jefferson responded. Emma's eyebrows burrowed as she tried to make sense of his words. "Go home and ask your mother if she ever had a sister. I believe she'll tell you she went missing as a young girl."

"Well, what happened to her?" Emma asked in awe.

"Well, let's just say she took a fall." Jefferson smiled. "Down a rabbit hole."

Emma looked at Jefferson, she gaped at his smile and distant eyes. "Okay, whatever," She pushed past him, convinced he was talking complete nonsense now. "I'll ask Mary Margaret if she had a sister and then what? I try to get Regina to bring some girl back from the dead? And then if on the off chance she does, you two live happily ever after?"

"Not quite. We need to get her back, then I need to convince her to be with me." Jefferson scratched his head and looked down at his feet, momentarily embarrassed.

"Oh my God, okay, I'll be in touch." Emma said, as she grabbed Mary Margaret's phone from Jefferson's hand, not sure what she had gotten herself into. She opened the door to leave and turned back to Jefferson. "What's her name? Your wife, my aunt, Mary Margaret's sister, whatever, what's her name?" Emma asked.

"Alice." He answered.


End file.
